medicinalchemistryfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline other notable
Ada lovelace marie curie structure of benzene rosalind franklin Dorothy Crowfoot Hodgkin, who solved the structures of cholesterol (1937), vitamin B12 (1945) and penicillin (1954), for which she was awarded the Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 1964. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-ray_crystallography#Biological_macromolecular_crystallography Deuterium was discovered and named in 1931 by Harold Urey, earning him a Nobel Prize in 1934 after the discovery of the neutron in 1932 made the structure of deuterium obvious. protein synthesis The fist peptide synthesis was carries out by T. Curtius 1882 via reaction between benzyl cloride and silver salt of glycine. During this process Curtius produce crystals of N-benzyl-glycile-glycine. The first pure di-peptide (Gly-Gly) was synthesized by E. Fischer in 1901. In 1932, Bergmann from Fisher's lab discover carbobenzoxy group C6H5CH2OCO which is very convenient as a protective group for peptide synthesis 1950-1960 the first biological peptides, like oxytocin, vasopressin, insulin and others were synthesized. History of protein study (http://proteincrystallography.org/protein/) The word PROTEIN comes from Greek language (prota) which means "of primary importance". This name was introduced by Jons Jakob Berzelius in 1838 for large organic compounds with almost equivalent empirical formulas. This name was used because the studied organic compounds were primitive but seems to be very important for animal nutrition. The next crucial step of the protein study was made by James B. Sumner in 1926 by showing that enzymes could be isolated and crystallized. In 1955 Sir Frederick Sanger sequenced or determined the complete amino acid sequence if the first protein - insulin. This is a first prove that all proteins have specific structure. In 1958 the three-dimensional structures of haemoglobin and myoglobin were solved by Max Perutz and Sir John Cowdery Kendrew, respectively. These structures were solved by X-ray diffraction analysis. = receptors = Langley 1905 showed that certain target cells responded to the drug nicotine, even though the supplying cells were dead. = biology = Liposomes were first described by British haematologist Dr Alec D Bangham FRS in 1961 (published 1964), at the Babraham Institute, in Cambridge = Cancer = timeline The association of an unhealthy diet with cancer was noted by the Roman physician Galen in 168 bc galen refers to cancer as the crab n 1713, Bernardino Ramazzini, an Italian doctor, reported the almost complete absence of cervical cancer and high incidence of breast cancer in nuns In 1902, X‐rays were found to induce tumours9,10, and in 1911 Peyton Rous showed that viruses can cause cancer in chickens 1915 when laboratory animals exposed to this agent developed tumours 1907, the American Association for Cancer Research was established and held their first scientific meeting 15, and in 1913 the Ladies’ Home Journal published the first popular article about the warning signs for cancer 1939, the NCI was formed and the first research into the association of smoking with lung cancer was initiated 1954 the Hammond–Horn Study (USA)23–25 and the British Doctors Study (UK) further confirmed the link between smoking and lung cancer. 1955, the NCI formed the Cancer Chemotherapy National Service Center to focus on screening natural and synthetic compounds for their anticancer properties. signing of the National Cancer Act by President Richard Nixon on 23 December 1971. 2003 PCPT shows finasteride reduces the risk of prostate cancer 90 The XY sex determination system was first described independently by Nettie Stevens and Edmund Beecher Wilson in 1905. Category:Timeline